Wireless access networks can be used to communication voice data, such as voice over internet protocol (VoIP), as well other time-sensitive traffic flows, with mobile terminals. These wireless access networks need to quickly determine the current location of a mobile terminal to meet the requirements of the traffic flow. During active mode, the locations of mobile terminals are updated and maintained by a home agent in the network. However when mobile terminals are in idle mode, their locations are not continually updated. For some time-sensitive applications, the delay associated with locating a mobile terminal in idle mode may be excessive.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless access networks and methods for handover that allow a mobile station in idle mode to be located easier. There are also general needs for wireless access networks that can page a mobile terminal for time-sensitive applications, such as VoIP and push-to-talk (PTT) applications, without excessive delay when the mobile terminal is in idle mode.